David Rogers
David Rogers is the second Red Myth Ranger in the fanfictional series Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers. Biography ' ' David, along with Anna, just recently moved to Cascade sometime during the beginning of Season Three. While Reese & Lizzie were captured by General Rapiel, David & Anna were both taking a bus trip to a national park when they were attacked by Rapiel's Tuxedos. After managing to fight them off, they meet the rest of the Myth Rangers, who are all wondering where Reese & Lizzie are. David suggested that he & Anna should help them find their friends, but Anna was reluctant at first but soon changed her mind & rejoined David on his quest to find them. They find Reese & Lizzie in a cave when they are again ambushed by Rapiel's forces. While Reese & Lizzie manage to escape, David & Anna were left behind. Just as Rapiel's forces seem to gain the upperhand, David & Anna find Reese & Lizzie's morphers (which they left behind on their escape); they accidentally become Myth Rangers, & they manage to take down Rapiel's forces. This was witnessed by Reese & Lizzie when they went back to retrieve their morphers, with Reese saying that they found their replacements (since he & Lizzie are both going to college). Later, in the Power Transfer Ritual, Reese passes down his powers to David, & he becomes the new Red Myth Ranger. David loves drama & even performs in various plays & musicals at St. Hugo High. Unlike Reese, David doesn't feel much like a leader, probably due to low self-esteem, & often looks up to Baron for advice. Luckily, his self-esteem raises a little bit, like when his fellow rangers tell him that he's the greatest leader as Reese was. Red Myth Ranger Like his precessor, Reese, David, as the Red Myth Ranger, possesses the power of the Red Dragon, coming from his Red Myth Gem. Arsenal *Myth Morpher **Red Myth Gem *Myth Blaster **Myth Blade **Myth Dagger *Myth Javelin **Naginata **Dragon Sabers *Dragon Wheel *Red Stallion Cycle Zords *Red Dragon Thunderzord **Red Dragon Warrior Mode Red Titan Ranger Like Reese, David is also able to become the Red Titan Ranger, & he is able to control fire. Arsenal *Titan Brace *Titan Saber Red Quetzalcoatl Ranger The Red Quetzalcoatl Ranger is the Battlizer form the Red Myth Ranger assumes when he uses the Sword of Quetzalcoatl. Arsenal *Sword of Quetzalcoatl See also *Yamato Tribe Prince Geki, Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuranger. *Ryou, Super Sentai counterpart in Dairanger. *Sasuke, Super Sentai counterpart in Kakuranger. *Yuji Anita, Super Sentai counterpart in Ohranger. *Akira Shinmei - The first Sentai Blue to be second in command. *Shouhei Yokkaichi - Second in command of the Ohrangers. *Reese Ramirez - The ranger that he replaced him as The Red Myth Ranger. *Dave - His great-great-great grandfather and Red Wild West Ranger. *Justin Stewart - The ranger he replaced him as Blue Turbo Ranger. Category:Power Rangers Category:Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Red Rangers Category:Rangers Category:Blue Rangers